Plantilla:Infobox/weapon
}}|left=margin-right:1em;|margin-left:1em;}}" |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; font-size:larger; color:#FFFFFF; background:#252525; border-top:1px solid #999; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" |' }| }| }}' |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" | }| }}} }| }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" |- |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Unlocks }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Damage }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| [[Suppression]] }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Damage multipliers }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Unlocked at }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Unlock cost }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Ammunition capacity }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Ammunition }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Starting ammunition }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Maximum ammunition }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Reload time }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Rate of fire }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Velocity }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Range }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Maximum range }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Blast radius }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| First shot recoil multiplier }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Recoil }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Recoil decrease per second }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Spread zoomed }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Spread unzoomed }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Spread increase per round }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Spread decrease per second }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Inaccuracy movement modifier }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Fire mode }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Special feature(s) }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Faction }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Kit }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Dog Tags }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Source of statistics }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| HUD Icon }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Sound(s) }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Inventory slot }}} |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px; }|border-bottom:1px solid #999;}}" | }| }}} }| }}} |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:4.0px; }|border-bottom:1px solid #999;}}" | }| }}} }| }}} |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px;" | }| }}} |} Usage This template can be used for weapons and gadgets. ;float:Unused - Including it alone moves the infobox to the left ;name:Name - In-game name, or leave blank for page name ;image:Image - internal link to image file, should be 248 pixels in length or less ;unlocks:Unlocks available for use with the weapon/gadget ;damage:Damage - In-game text or from game data ;supp:Suppression - Amount of suppression from a single round ;mult:Damage multipliers - from game data ;magazine:Ammunition capacity - value, or value+1 if capable of chambering extra round ;level:Unlocked at - XP threshold or "Unlocked at start" ;cost:Unlock cost - for BF Heroes or BF Play4Free ;ammotype:Ammunition - Type of ammunition used ;startammo:Starting ammunition - from game data ;maxammo:Maximum ammunition - from game data ;reload:Reload time - (seconds) ;rof:Rate of fire - in-game text (rounds per minute/rpm) ;vel:Velocity - bullet projectile speed (m/s) ;range:Range - in-game text (meters) or image file that should be 175 pixels in length or less ;maxrange:Maximum Range - Maximum distance before a projectile disappears ;radius:Blast radius - meters ;recoil1st: First shot recoil multiplier - The multiplier for the first shot ;recoil:Recoil - in-game text or from game data ;recoildec:Recoil decrease per second - from game data ;spreadz: Spread when aimed - from game data ;spreaduz: Spread when at hip - from game data ;spreadinc: Spread increase per shot - from game data ;spreaddec: Spread decrease per second - from game data ;Inaccmove: Inaccuracy Movement Modifier - from game data & sources ;fire:Fire mode - Fully Automatic, "X"-round Burst, Semi-automatic, Bolt-action, Pump-action and/or Single-shot ;feature:Special feature(s) - text ;faction:Faction - flag icon and faction abbreviation ;kit:Kit - Icon image file (20 px in length) and kit name ;dogtag: Relevant dog-tags as image files (BF3) ;source:Source of statistics - link to source info, unless from game data ;hud:HUD Icon - internal link to image file ;sound:Sound(s) - internal link to sound file ;slot:Inventory slot - in-game text ;ani:Animation - video tab for animation clips (Youtube) ;vidcaption1:Caption (if necessary) to animation video ;video:Video outlying the weapon from BF Wiki's Youtube Channel ;vidcaption2:Caption (if necessary) to YouTube video ;footer:Any other necessary info. Blank Template Category:Templates Category:Templates/infoboxes